The Broken Lord
by TezraDMar
Summary: Time. Such a simple thing, to those unable to comprehend it. But it permeates every part of the universe, is the very essence of space. So how did Kronos lose? How did one young demigod take on a Titan? How did he survive the subsequent transition from mortal to Titan? But, the real question, the one that everyone who knew him before was asking: What happened to him down in Hell?
1. Chapter 1

Time. Such a simple thing, in the eyes of the ancients. Once thought to be a construct of human imagination, a way to measure the days.

They were wrong.

Time is tangible. It permeates the universe, but is indistinguishable from space. If you can control time, you can control space. Two aspects of the same coin, the most powerful force in the universe.

So why did Kronos lose? Wielding the most potent force in the universe, even a mortal could overpower a god. But he lost. To an injured demigod, no less. A demigod who was weak, on his last leg of strength.

The reason? He was weak.

Kronos was stuck in the past. He did not stretch the limits, think outside the box. He himself was the one who limited his power over time. So when millions of volts of electricity were pulsing through his veins, his mortal spot was easily found. Not once did he think of his powers. Maybe it was his mortal body. Maybe the electricity was interfering with his neurons. Whatever the case, the Battle of Olympus was ended with an ancient sword by the name of Anaklusmos buried three inches deep into spot six inches down from Luke Castellan's armpit. But it was not without losses. Annabeth, a daughter of Athena, was no more. Grover, an unwanted satyr, had lost a leg. But, for Perseus Jackson, the loss was much more profound. He lost his friends, his family, his life st Camp Half-Blood.

His sanity.

Everything he had had, everything he had worked for for nearly four years, ended in a single flash of golden, as the energy of Kronos poured into his body. The power Kronos had contained, now lacking a mortal body, needed a receptacle. The only one able enough around it was Perseus. So it entered him. It changed him. It broke down his cells one by one, replacing them with immortal ones. His neuron pathways dissolved, unable to cope with the sheer knowledge that came with being the Lord of the Ages. As you can imagine, being forcefully turned into a godly force is not enjoyable.

When the gods of Olympus poured into the Throne Room, godly weapons at the ready, they did not find a rampaging Kronos, as expected. Instead they found three demigods and a satyr collapsed on the floor, but only the son of the sea showed signs of awakening. But what greeted them were not the sea green eyes that many people had come to love. In their place, a the golden sands of time seemed to swirl through his irises. Dread filled the Olympians. This could not happen. Not now. Not after the losses the camp had sustained. The demigods couldn't cope with the lose of their hero right now. They couldn't afford to lose this hero. But they also couldn't let Kronos control him. A possessed Percy Jackson would be a force that nothing could stop, not even the Olympians combined. The world would fall to him, like grain before his mighty scythe.

Zeus shook his head gravely. "He is still weak. Chain him before he gets the chance to recuperate. Use Stygian Iron. I do not want there to be any chance of him escaping."

Hades nodded, and produced a pair of Stygian Iron shackles. "This is from my own private collection, with a soul concentration of nearly 99%. Not even a Giant could escape from these."

"Very well. Put them on. Chain them to the floor, and just in case, prepare a passage to Tartarus underneath him. It won't hold him for long, but it might give us enough time to find a way to destroy him."

I finally opened my eyes, although it took nearly all my willpower to keep my eyelids from closing again. I felt horrible. Truly horrible. Like I had just finished bathing in the Styx horrible. A dul thrum echoed through the room. Was I in... the Throne Room? Why was I here. And why were the Olympians gathered around me? Zeus cleared his throat. He looked horrible. His face was gaunt, his clothes were haggard. He was slumped in his throne, the very opposite of what you would expect a God King to look like. Next to him, my father's face was filled with rage and grief, although of which one he had more, I was not sure.

"How dare you," Poseidon whispered. "How dare you take my son from me, _Father_. The one thing that still attached me to the mortal world, the one demigod I had come to cherish in all my life, and you stole him from me, you bastard. You will not escape unharmed from this. I swear to you, you will pay."

I was confused. "What are you going on about? I'm not your father. You're mine. I killed Kronos, I think at least. Can a Titan even be killed? I'm not sure, but he his no more."

"Silence." The King of the Gods said, weariness evident in his voice. "We are in no mood to listen to your drabble, father. Your punishment is at hand, and just know that we will not be as lenient as last time."

I started laughing, albeit weakly. "Please tell me this is a joke. I really need this to be a joke. You can't be serious about punishing me. I saved you, why would you do this to me? How would you even think that I was Kronos? Doesn't anyone believe me. As my gaze swept the Olympians, it finally settled on Artemis. I don't know what happened, but her face changed for a single second, and I knew that she knew it was me.

As the boy looked at each of the Olympians, his gaze settled on me. And his eyes flashed green. It was at that moment that I knew that that was Percy, not Kronos. His face lit up. He knew that I recognized him.

"Wait, Father." I said. But as I said that. His face filled with something. Something I hadn't seen for a very long time, not since a different son of Poseidon.

Love.

I could not stand for that. That- That _thing_ dared to have affection for me, a being far superior to him in every way. I could not stand for this. A malicious look overcame my face, and I turned to Father.

"We should kill him. He is weak right now; a blast from all the Olympians should be able to eradicate him."

His face changed contorting into shock. It changed to rage when Zeus nodded along, but to betrayal when his father raised his trident. The Throne Room shook. The floor contorted. Pillars rose from the ground, and the very air around him rippled, forming different substances; First, it seemed like he was encased in gold, then water. Finally it settled on a rippling field of iron, preventing Zeus from striking him. The bastard had created a lightning rod! His power was growing. The floor around him started to melt, and even the thrones were showing signs of duress. Zeus was panicking. He turned to Hades, who was turning paler by the second.

"Send him down!" He yelled.

Hades nodded, and the rumbling in the Throne Room ceased as the sphere of iron plummeted downwards, down into the depths of a hell in which no one had ever escaped from unharmed.

Two years. Two years this bloody Giant War had raged on, showing no signs of receding. The Giants had struck mere days after Percy had been sent to Tartarus, seeing that their enemy was weak. Without their greatest hero, Olympus would fall.

But then the Romans came. It had happened on accident, a satyr had encountered a lone demigod, and invited him to Camp. Turns out the demigod had already belonged to a camp. Camp Jupiter, to be specific. The satyr was murdered in cold blood, and sent to the Greeks as a gift of war. And war it was. The Olympians struggled onwards, faced with the task of split personalities waging war on each other, and the fact that their only hope of salvation were slowly killing each other.

Meanwhile, Gaea continued to rise.

She would not be stopped, sturdy as the earth itself. She was determined to destroy the Olympians, and she would succeed. **(A/N: BTW, this rendition of events will not follow the events of BoO. That book was a pile of shit that should never have existed.) **

But, now, all hope was lost. As I stood on the hill, overlooking the slaughter of the demigods, I saw Gaea's slowly rising form in the distance. Blood had been spilled on the Altar, and now she would awaken.

"Nico. It is time to retreat." My father said from behind me.

I turned to him in a rage, wondering how he could say that, when he held up his hand. I saw the pain on his face.

"There is no hope now. We must retreat to the Underworld and hope Gaea will let us continue managing souls in peace."

I heard the pain in his voice, and a sinking feeling in my chest told me he was right. As we turned from the battle, we heard Gaea speak for the first time in millenia.

"Behold, Olympians. Cherish your final moments, and weep. For your end is nigh, and you cannot defeat me." Her voice rasped, like the sound of soil sliding down rocks.

The Giant in front of me exploded into dust. I was confused. There was no demigod near me, so how was the Giant defeated so easily? Next to me, another one went up in a poof. And another. And another. I could see the confused look on Gaea's face. All the other gods had champions, but they were nowhere near the Giants when they died. I hadn't had a champion since my son was banished. Whatever the case, the Giants were dying from an outside force. And dying fast. Suddenly, Gaea screamed out in pain, as silver ichor dripped down her leg where her knee used to be. Another blur behind her, and she collapsed to the ground, her knees no longer able to support her.

I shuddered. What was this aura? An aura so powerful it could make me, a god, shudder. Behind Gaea, with an arm around her neck, was a man in a midnight black cloak. his face could not be made out. But Gaea was terrified. And rightfully so. Who wouldn't be terrified of a man who could bring Mother Earth to her knees?

He spoke. It was a voice as deep as the oceans and as powerful as an earthquake. No living being could deny that presence, and non dared to try. "**Your fun has ended, Mother Earth. Your curtains should have been drawn long ago. I think the 5****th**** age is long enough for you. Besides-**" He paused turning to the Olympians. A cold feeling washed over me, and I could only assume the others felt it as well. "**They are mine, and mine only. I will deal with them, for there time in a ruling position is soon to draw to a close.**"

A single flash. Gaea's head rolled. The man knelt down, and the ichor of Gaea's body flowed into a jar he was holding. I saw something glistening in the soil that was once her body. A gem, radiating pure energy. The man picked it up, and vanished. Just disappeared. No remnant of flashing, no signs of teleporting. He just ceased to exist in that spot.

For weeks the Olympians searched for this man, hoping to find some trace. Days went by, and still nothing came up. Until that day. Athena came running in, excitement evident on her face. She was holding a book, bound in silver chains and older then the Titans themselves. Her voice was quivering.

"I've found it." She said. "I've found out how to find that man. In this book, it shows that one who has slain a Primordial always leaves an energy signature behind, if you know how to look for it. I have traced that energy signal, and have devised a way to summon him here."

It was perfect. A combined effort by all the Olympians themselves. A sealing ward that not even Typhon could escape. The ritual was prepared. A call was sent out.

Down below ground, past the underworld, past even Tartarus, there was a cave. A cave of pure darkness. Except for two small points of light. Two golden eyes glowing in the dark. The man felt a pull on his soul. He grinned, slinging his scythe over his back. He stood up.

"It looks like my time has come."

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's a wrap. I can promise you that the subsequent chapters of this story will be longer, but I will update probably once every two or three weeks. I've got a tight schedule and six stories to write. Oh boy. Sometimes updates will be more frequent if I get in a mood to write this, but it will probably stick with the schedule. I hope you guys enjoyed the re-write, and continue supporting me! Thank you!**


	2. Just A test, New Chapter Up Shortly

**To Strike Fear Into Your Heart.****"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shhhhhhhhhhh. My computer is fixed now. Somehow, My Windows got wiped. So Yeah. It is fixed now. I can write again. It will be done. I have no idea how long this chapter will be, as I am writing this before I actually write the story. Anyways, To the story!**

Nothing.

Nothing happened.

Not a single thing.

The Olympians were bewildered. The being who had slain Gaea could not even be summoned with Precursor magic? What was he? Meanwhile, Zeus was gradually becoming irritated. Over an hour of waiting, and not a single hint of a summoning, not even a flash. He was just about to speak when Athena held up a hand, and nodded towards the ritual.

A ripple had appeared. A very fain ripple, but one none the less. So even this being had to respond to the call of magic. That was good to know. As they watched, the ripple grew larger, until, with a bang, a man exploded into existence in the center of the circles. The Olympians paled. Golden eyes glared out at them from the circle.

"It's him," Poseidon breathed. "It's Kronos."

Kronos cocked his head tot he side, and reached out a hand. At encountering the barrier, a slight frown tugged at his lips.

Then he stopped.

He turned to look at Zeus.

He raised his hand, and curled his index finger on his thumb.

He flicked the barrier.

It shattered.

Striding out from the circles Kronos grabbed his scythe of his back, and he approached the far right of the hall, and decapitated Dionysus, The golden ichor barely visible on the gold-plated fir wood. The amethyst grapes slowly withered and died as Dionysus was sent to Tartarus.

He slowly walked along the right side of the Throne Room, death and carnage following him.

"You." Aphrodite was stabbed through the chest, the golden shell shattering to pieces as it's master died.

"Still." A spear of Celestial Bronze materialized behind Hermes, piercing his stone throne.

"Believe." Hephaestus, despite his best efforts, was encased by his throne, the precious metals no longer responding to his will.\

"That?" He had stopped in front of Artemis, and a malicious grin overtook his face. He ran a finger over the silver armrest, before lifting the scythe into the air.

"I will make sure to make your Fading a very, very painful one." He whispered.

Athena was desperately flipping through the chain-bound book. If his pattern continued, only Artemis and Apollo stood between her and death. She had to find a way to stop him before he reached her. Her eyes lit up. A sealing ritual. She stood up out of her chair, and as Kronos raised his scythe to kill Artemis, she spoke the Words.

**"****Cer, Micma Ag, Oiad Des Ozein Lit Gosaa. Christeos Oaid Commah Ol Balzizras Ollogcomselha Od, Arz Zerte Christeos Ol Loncho Aspt Oaid, Niis Mad Olani Ol Lrasd Nostoah Ovcho Gah Ipamis. Christeos Nostoah Noasmi Ixomaxip, Oi Oadriax Biah Emna, Nostoah Arpeciaofis, Abramig Ol Iolci Hoxmarch De Mad Monons."**

Kronos screamed out in pain falling to his knees. His eyes snapped to Athena, and seeing the book, he growled. "You bitch! How do you have the Book!"

**"****Olani Gemeganza Ipamis Noasmi Arped!" **He snarled.

The chains of light snapped of from him, and he stood up again, turning to Athena.

"Again? How many times must you bind me and attempt to end my life before you are convinced that I am not Kronos? How many others have you harmed this way? I promise you, I will not let you cause more to suffer this way. Far too many have fallen at the hands of your insatiable arrogance. It stops today. You will all die." He said, looking around the Throne Room wildly.

For the first time, Zeus finally spoke. "Enough, Father."

Kronos looked up at Zeus, perched lazily on his black marble throne, one hand idly stroking the golden eagle on his armrest. The seven steps leading up to it glittered in a prismatic sequence. Boiling rage filled him. Zeus believed himself so safe, on his mighty throne. After all, he had been the most powerful being for a very long time. But Kronos had seen stronger. Much, much stronger. He slid his scythe back into it's loop on his back, and stalked towards Zeus. As He approached, he held out a hand.

His foot hit the first step, and the gas around him condensed into his hand.

The second step, the excess gas dissolved, and another shell of gas formed.

The third step, and the ball continued to become more and more dense as more hydrogen and helium was added, and quickly condensed.

The fourth step, and the gas finally ignited under the pressure.

Fifth step, and fusion started to take place.

Sixth step, the miniature star ran out of fuel, and formed a red giant.

Seventh step, A supernova went off.

He stepped onto Zeus' platform. In his hand, was nothing. Quite literally. Where Zeus should have seen the Walls of the Throne Room behind Kronos' hand, he instead saw nothing but void.

Kronos had created a black hole.

Frantically, Zeus picked up his Master Bolt and threw it at his father. Kronos just grinned, and made a gesture with his free hand. The marble around him flowed upwards into a shield, acting as a lightning rod of sorts. A sadistic look overtook his face at Zeus' fear, and, as if on an afterthought, he reached into his his cloak and brought out a small golden vial. He opened it, and dropped a small drop of silver into the void in his hand. The space exploded with color, before fading once more, leaving behind no noticeable effects.

Kronos leaned in. He stared at Zeus. "In my hand, I have a black hole. I have also reinforced it with Primordial Ichor. Volatile shit. Makes things happen in... interesting ways. If I die, or choose to release it, this little thing will go off. But it will be completely random in it's effects. Maybe it will destroy the Throne Room. Maybe it will destroy this planet. Maybe it will do nothing. Or, maybe it will wipe out this universe. So, you have a choice in front of you. Leave the destruction to chance, or," His lip curled. "You can try to guess who I am. You have three chances."

Zeus straightened himself out, and cleared his throat. Shakily, he said, "You are Kronos, obviously Father."

He snarled. "Wrong!" He shouted. He spun to the rest of the gathered Olympians, or those who remained. "Do any of you care to try and guess?"

Ares spoke up. "A Primordial!" he declared.

Kronos laughed. "Not quite. One chance left."

He jumped down off of Zeus' platform, and walked down the hall, he stopped in front of Artemis, and walked up to her. He ran a thumb down her cheek, and whispered. "What about you? Do you know who I am?"

Artemis paled, and glanced around the room. "I-I don't know." she stuttered.

He recoiled in shock, his eyes taking on a crazed look. He started laughing, a laugh that eventually turned maniacal. All the sudden, he stopped, and spun into the middle of the Throne Room.

He looked at the Olympians in turn, staring dead into their eyes. "She's lying. She's a lying bitch. I've always known." He turned to look at Artemis. "Come on, _Arty_. You know who I am. Tell them. Say it. _Say it!_"

Hera looked over at Artemis. "What is he talking about Artemis?"

Poseidon leaned forward. "Just say it Artemis, or this entire room will disappear."

"Kronos" nodded. "Yes, tell them Artemis. Tell them my name. Do it now, or I swear, on the Styx and Chaos' name, that I will eliminate every one of your precious Hunters. I will hunt down every female demigod, and slowly torture them. But I'll let them go. I'll let them spread the message that any who join the Hunters of Artemis will suffer the same fate. I will turn everyone against you, use any means necessary. Just like you did to me."

The gods were shouting now, desperately pleading Artemis to say the man's name if she knew it.

Artemis clutched at her head, trying to hide from the voices around her. A shadow fell over her, and she looked up to see the man she hoped she would never see again towering over her, eyes cold as steel.

"Say it, Artemis. Tell them the name of the one you turned them against."

Artemis cracked.

"Perseus!" She screamed. "His name is Perseus Jackson!"

Percy smiled at her, a cold, heartless smile. He patted her cheek. "That's a good girl."

He swept away from her, turning to meet the shocked Olympian's faces. Poseidon was the worst. His face was a deathly shade of white, his fingers carving ruts into the green marble of his throne.

A broad grin formed on Perseus' face."Well. The secret is out. Tell me, how does it feel to try to kill an innocent demigod, then send him to Tartarus? Wait, not just an innocent demigod, one who had just saved your Thrones from the destruction at the hands of an almost fully awakened Titan Lord." He formed a chair out of the marble floor, and sat in it, propping his head up in his hands. When no response was forthcoming, his smile abruptly turned into a cold sneer.

"I thought so."

Zeus spoke up again. "Well, this is certainly unexpected... Let it be known, that the Olympian Council is sorry for our actions. We never meant to take your life into our hands."

Rage filled Perseus' face. "Didn't mean to? _Didn't mean to? _Don't give me that shit! This isn't the first time you've danced this tune! Have you forgotten Actaeon? Arachne? Io? Sisyphus? Narkissos? Ixion? Tiresias? _Prometheus_? All of these people did something you didn't like, something _human_, and you sentenced them with eternal punishment. Hell, I'm no exception. You took one look at my eyes─ one look─ and you immediately decided that I was Kronos. Now that is a fair assumption, but you didn't even listen to me. Even when I displayed powers Kronos never had, you never stopped to consider that, hey, Percy Jackson might still be alive! Instead, you sentenced me to Tartarus, then on the owrd of this lying bitch," he gestured to Artemis. "Tried to kill me. So. Don't give me your apologies. Apologies will not make up for ten years of torture. Apologies will not take back my time in Tartarus. Apologies will not give me back the twenty years you took from me, nor the relationships I lost. So go ahead. Apologize to me, offer your heartfelt thanks. But keep in mind that it would do you more good to take those words and shove them up your own asses then it would to give them to me. For know this. No matter how long it will take, no matter how many enemies I have to make along the way, I will take my revenge on you all. And it will be slow, and painful, and oh so sweet for me. I have slaughtered my way to where I am now. Hold no illusions that I wouldn't do the same for you." Perseus turned on his heel, and strode towards the doors of the Throne Room.

He hadn't even gotten to the last throne before a circle formed around him, and chains twice as thick as the ones Athena had put on him formed.

Perseus howled. "Damn it! Damn it all! Why are you here? Why must you interfere with this, you bitches!"

**"****Mad Papnor Gemeganza Ipamis Vlsoiad"** three voices said in unison.

The Fates flashed into the Throne Room, leering down at the fallen Perseus.

Perseus smirked. "You seem to have forgotten that I have the same knowledge of the Words as you have. **Ofecva Niis, Ceh Nidali Obza!**"

The chains around Perseus thinned, but did not break. Slowly, they sunk into his body.

Perseus paled. "Damn you. Why did my Words not work?"

The Fates grinned. "Simple. We knew you would break free of the chains, so we wrapped you in layers upon layers of anti-word spells, spells to counteract your energy and matter manipulation, and spells to lock your Titan abilities. Around those, we put a final layer of Words to inhibit you from attacking the Olympians, just outside of your Word's effects. So, you can use all of your abilities, but you will not be able to enact your revenge."

Perseus stared up at them in hatred. "Fuck you. Fuck you and all your stand for. Is this revenge? She was in my way, I had to do it."

Athena, bemused, asked, "Who is she? What does Perseus mean by that?"

Atropos, with a tight lipped smile, responded, "Well, let's just say that Perseus got in an encounter with a person─"

"I killed their mother." he said nonchalantly.

Clotho's lip curled. "Yes, he did. Perseus killed Ananke, the Primordial of Fate and Balance, and our mother."

Hera gasped. "But why?" she said. "Why would he need to do that."

Lachesis piped up. "For the sheer hell of it."

Perseus smiled. "Oh, Lachesis, I always knew you hated me the most. No, I did not kill her 'for the sheer hell of it'. I killed her for three main reasons. First, she had an exceptionally high grade of Primordial Ichor and Knowledge Fragment. Secondly, she was partly responsible for locking me in the Cave, and finally, she held my fate string. I could not allow that."

Athena furrowed her brow. "Why would a Primordial hold his fate string? And why was she still alive? I thought the Primordials had faded long ago?"

Atropos sighed. "You are an awfully curious one, aren't you? Well, that question has two answers. We are the Moirai, the Fates. We dictate the lives of mortals and demigods alike. However, our mother, Ananke, held the fate strings of all Divines, from the Primordials to the gods. Perseus, as a Titan─ and yes, he is a Titan. He absorbed Kronos' very essence, therefore making him the new owner of Kronos' domains─ had his string held in anothers hands. He didn't particularly enjoy that, so he took it from her in the only way he could: He killed her. What he has done with his String his something not even we know. And secondly, the reason why Ananke was still alive. You are right, the Primordials had faded at the end of the Second Age. However, those who were necessary to the survival of the Universe did not. Although, some did slip through the cracks, such as Gaea and Ouranos. By killing Ananke, we took her place as Guardian of the Divine Strings."

Clotho raised her voice. "But, the question remains of what to do with Perseus here. You cannot send him back to the Pit, as he has conquered that place since long before. We will leave his fate to you. We will also restore the Olympians he as deposed of."

The Fates waved their hands, and four very shocked Olympians appeared in the now pristine Thrones. With a nod, they vanished.

Zeus, utterly bewildred by the whole deal of Words and Primordials, shook his head, and called the council to order. "The Council meeting to determine the fate of Perseus Jackson─"

Perseus cut in. "Just Perseus, thank you. You've stolen the name of Jackson from me as well."

Irritated, Zeus continued. "The meeting to determine the fate of _Perseus_ shall now begin. Obviously, he cannot be let off without punishment. A Titan Lord waltzing around killing Olympians is not something to be made light of."

Athena raised a hand. "I think that he should be entrusted to an Olympians personal care─ _not_ you Poseidon." she said in response to his immediate response. "He needs to be put in the care of someone who has a hope of managing him. Of course, he will also make his fair share of Styx swears to not do anything bad. Any who offer to take this position please raise your hand."

Aphrodite, Artemis, Ares, and Hades' hands went up.

Zeus spoke. "Aphrodite, your request is rejected. I have no doubt of the... things you would have him do. Similarly, yours is rejected Ares. I am not having Perseus be your personal torture doll for the rest of eternity. Hades, as much as I would like to give the responsibility to you, I have no doubt that that son of yours would interfere with him. That only leaves Artemis. All in favor of her taking the part of overseer over the Titan Lord Perseus?"

Eight of the Olympians raised their hands. Zeus nodded.

"Very well. Lady Artemis, you are hereby appointed the official caretaker of Perseus until he is deemed to no longer be a threat to Olympus. We will now have him make his oaths."

Zeus turned to Perseus. Artemis took much pleasure in the look of rage and hatred on his face at being put in Artemis' care.

"Perseus, you will hereby Swear on the Styx that you will follow the following terms: No Hunters will be killed in your stay with Artemis. You will follow the orders of Artemis, however, you will not be made to take the workload of the Hunters. This is a rehabilitation program, not slavery. You will also refuse any and all blessings that any god, Titan, Primordial, or similar Divine being offer you. This includes those from other Pantheons. Finally, you will pledge to uphold the honor and creed of Lady Artemis, if they are ever threatened in your presence. Do you agree to these terms?"

Reluctantly, Perseus nodded his head. Thunder sounded in the distance, binding the agreement.

Artemis nodded. "Very well. Come along, boy." she snapped her fingers and made to flash away, but something stopped her.

She couldn't move.

In fact, nothing was moving. Not a single Olympian was moving, nor the minor gods around the Throne Room. It was as if... time was frozen That bastard!

Perseus stalked up to Artemis, and held his scythe to her neck. "Now, normally I don't like to do this, as it results in time dilation and other such ramifications, but I've made a special exception just for you. Keep in mind that although I may not be able to harm you, I can make your life a living hell. I do not want to do this. I know what you did, even if the others ignore it. And I will never forget. I will follow you till the ends of the earth and beyond, use every method at my disposal to make you pay. I did not sacrifice everything to get this far and stop." He whispered. Snapping his fingers, time unfroze, and they flashed away, to Perseus' new life with the Hunters of Artemis.

Appearing in the camp, Artemis called to her Hunters. "Girls, as you know, a meeting at Olympus was called today in order to capture the mysterious perpetrator who killed Gaea. He was found, and captured. It turns out he was a Titan. A Titan who had lost his sanity. He broke the sealing ritual we had prepared, and attacked the Council, killing four of us. Luckily, the Fates stepped in and aided in his capture, as well as reviving the dead Olympians. He was made to swear non-aggression towards the Council, and was put under the personal care of one of the Olympians. I was chosen as his overseer. Ladies, Perseus, the Titan of Time and the Ages, will be staying with us from here on out."

Perseus threw of the cowl of his hood, and met the looks of the shocked huntresses with a cold sneer. The Hunt sure had grown in the twenty years he had been away. One person stood out, however. That was Thalia, who just stood there with a look of shock on her face. Suddenly, she burst into a tear-filled rage, and ran at Perseus. A lightning filled punch collided with the side of Perseus' head, knocking him backwards.

Thalia screamed, "How could you, Kelp Head? How could you leave for twenty years like that? Do you know how much pain you caused the people at Camp? How much you caused me?"

Perseus stood up, cracking his neck. He strode up to her. "Don't make me laugh. Your _pain_. You know nothing of pain."

She hit him again, this time with an electrified slap to the cheek.

Perseus popped his jaw back into place, then turned to Thalia with tear-filled eyes. "I-I'm sorry Thalia, I'll never leave you again." He said, and cupped her face between his hands.

Then he snapped her neck.

**Aaaaaannnnd, done. Yay. New chapter. Nearly 3,500 words. I feel good. A couple of things. Firstly, the test chapter you saw was me trying to include multiple fonts in the story, specifically the font you see at the bottom and top of my new cover, which I made from scratch. Secondly, the mysterious language in the story is a real language, and I will let whoever guesses what it is include one thing they want into this story, be it an item, a reference, a place, whatevs. Though no characters. Fuck you. I write who I wanna write. And No Assassin's Creed shit. Don't even know how that became a thing. Also, this story is heavily based off of the other seven I am writing, so it will generally not be heading in the direction of other Pertemis stories. I spent my 9 month hiatus coming up with stuff to write in this. You will also notice that this time around, Percy's insanity is a lot darker then his previous one, and he is no longer best buds with the Fates. This is a complete re-write. Everything is changing. Finally, I just wanted to say that I would really really like you guys to review. It's what encourages me to write this. I only started to re-write this because I saw how many people were asking for it. And I'm not looking for the generic, "great story! I can't wait for the next chapter!", I mean real reviews. I want to know your thoughts, even if you thought it was terrible. Also, feel free to suggest stuff you want in the story in your reviews. I won't include all of it, but if I see stuff I like, I'll write it in. Also, particularly noteworthy reviews will be posted down at the bottom in the author's note, with my thoughts on them. Two more things. Although it is not particularly clear yet, this story will contain heavy doses of Quantum, Particle, Theoretical, Astronomical, and Standard Physics. If it confuses you, look it up. Finally, I just wanted to say I will be updating this whenever I feel like, although when I write will be heavily influenced by how many reviews I get. Ya. That's all. See you guys later.**

**-Tezra D'Mar **


	4. Chapter 4

As Thalia crumpled to the ground in a heap, Perseus turned to Artemis, his face stone cold. He was greeted by Artemis' look of shock, but it quickly changed to anger.

"How did you kill her?" she demanded. "Your oath on the Styx should have made it so you couldn't kill any of my Hunters! How did you do it?"

Perseus started to smile. His smile quickly grew into laughter, and he soon accompanied it with loud clapping.

"Oh that is good. Too good. See, I knew you were a heartless bitch, but this takes the cake. You didn't show a single sign of regret. Your first reaction was not to run over to your Lieutenant to help her, it wasn't to ask me how I could do that to my cousin, it wasn't even sadness. This is great. Really truly great. Artemis doesn't care what happens to her Hunters. You don't give a shit. No matter how much you preach that you love them, that 'women are superior, and you are special', you don't mean it. They are nothing to you. They are as useless as men." Perseus taunted.

Artemis was overwhelmed by an astounding amount of guilt, but she pushed it aside and replaced it with anger.

"How. Did. You. Kill. Her?" she growled.

He stopped. His face became stone cold. "It was simple. I made a promise not to kill any Hunters. I didn't. See, the wonderful thing about the Words is that they are ancient. You would call them Precursor. They date to the time of the First Age, and they are infinitely more powerful than a God's Oath. I used the Words. When she slapped me, and I popped my jaw back into place, I used a Word. **Pon**. Break. I destroyed her Oath. At the time of her death, she was no longer a Hunter. She was just a demigod. The only restrictions on killing a demigod are the moral ones, and I have no morals. You made sure of that." He said, quietly.

Artemis was shaking. "Bring her back." she hissed.

Perseus shrugged, and walked up to her, he snapped his fingers, and a glowing aura surrounded Thalia, and the area around her seemed to shift. Suddenly, Thalia sat up, gasping for breath, she was greeted by Perseus, who was kneeling next to her.

He smiled at the fear in her eyes. "Rule Number One. I don't like to be touched. Even by you, you bitch." He patted her cheek, and stood up.

Artemis was still seething when he turned around to face her.

"Now then, Girls? Draw your weapons." She commanded.

Perseus was instantly the target of fifty angry girls. He sighed. "Artemis, please don't do this."

Her eyes were alight. "Now, ready your weaponry."

"Really, Artemis, this wont turn out well for any of us if you say it."

She gave him a malicious grin. "Now, fire at will. Aim to kill."

He sighed. "Dammit, Artemis. I told you not to."

He fell backwards, slinging his scythe off his back as he did. The hail of arrows sailed over him as the ground around him seemed to melt away from his falling body. A couple seconds later, a hole opened up behind the Hunters, and he reappeared."

He looked at his scythe. "**Pon Booapis Loncho.**" He whispered, wading into the group of girls. **(Quick side note here. As most people don't read the bottom Author's Note, I will restate it here. First person to guess what language this is, as yes, it is a real language, will get one thing they want added to the story. The real alphabet for this language is the runes depicted at the top and bottom of my cover image. Have fun.)**

His scythe decapitated a Hunter. "Lesson Number One. Always evaluate an enemy's strength before you fight him."

He ducked under a Hunter's knife and ripped out her jugular, throwing her lifeless body towards a charging sword wielder. Gripping his scythe in two hands, he started to spin it around him, tearing apart the nearest Hunters and forming an impenetrable wall of adamantine. **(Yes, Kronos' scythe is made of adamantine. Well, technically adamant, but they are the same thing, and I prefer the word adamantine. Don't believe me, look it up.)**

"Rule Number Two." He said. "Always use your weapon's abilities to their full extent."

Suddenly, he lunged forward, using the momentum of his spinning to carry the scythe's blade through three girl's heads.

"Rule Number Three: Utilize the element of surprise."

He parried three different strikes with a sweep of his scythe, and swept their legs out from under them on the back swing. It was a simple matter from their to stop on their throats, letting them drown in their blood.

Ducking under an incoming arrow, he swept up a handful of dirt and said, "Rule Number Four: No action in combat is pointless."

He dodged the oncoming blows, and closed his hand around the dirt. Running up to a startled Hunter, he planted the C4 on her arm, and winking, combusted the air surrounding it. The resulting explosion killed seven girls.

"Rule Number Five: Use any methods you have at your disposal."

He snapped his fingers, and the surrounding Hunters froze in time. Their own comrades arrows were the ones who killed them.

Suddenly, he stopped moving, and turned to face the Hunters surrounding him, the out of breath enemies drew their weapons prepared to kill.

He grinned. "Rule Number Six: Never fight a Titan."

He raised a finger.

Everyone died in a spurting mass of blood, their own clothes hardening into spikes and piercing their bodies.

Covered in blood, he turned to face the crying Lieutenant and the flabbergasted goddess.

He stalked towards them. "I told you, Artemis. It would not end well for anybody involved. They're all dead, and I'm all riled up, and still not sated."

That was, until circles started to appear around him.

He stopped. "Alright, alright, you damn whores, I won't hurt them."

When the circles still didn't fade, and instead brightened, his eyes grew wide.

"Fine, fine, I'll revive the Hunters too." he said.

The circles faded.

He flicked his scythe, and put it back on his back. One by one, scattered body parts rejoined and bodies mended. The girls surprised girls sat up, wondering where the battle had gone. Turning to see Perseus, they recoiled in fear, scrambling away towards their tents.

He grinned, and licked his lips. He could smell the fear radiating from the two huntresses behind him. He loved every bit of it.

Looking at Artemis, he told her, "That was a lesson for both you and the Hunters. I taught the Hunters how to fight a battle, death included. This will be a regular thing, as it helps me sate my bloodlust as much as it helps your Hunter survive. It was a lesson to you, though, in a special way. I just want to let you know that if you were not under the protection of the Fates, they would have died. But the Fates won't always be watching. And when they turn their eyes to oversee other matters, that's when I'll strike. Who knows, maybe a Hunter will die, and I won't bring her back. Maybe a herd of monsters will find their way into camp. You never know. Anything could happen. After all, what is the universe but random probabilities?"

Artemis, for the first time in her immortal life, felt true fear. "What are you? What happened to you? How can the Fates even stop you?" she whispered.

The Titan gave her a savage grin. "Three part question. The Fates can stop me because there is three of them, and one of me. Three sets of weaker Words still trumps one very powerful set of Words. Second, bad shit happens in Tartarus. Even worse shit in the Cave. I don't care to tell the person who resulted in my immediate injection into these places."

He walked off, flipping the cowl of his cloak over his face. After a moment, he paused, and turned to face her.

"And what am I?" The Hunters' blood that was covering him converged into his hand, and transformed into a glowing golden hourglass. "I'm your reaper. And your time is almost up." The ground underneath him melted away, and he slipped into nothingness.

Back at his makeshift home, or as makeshift as a person who can manipulate matter can make, Perseus slipped into his room. He took off his cloak, hanging it by the door. The armor underneath, however, went on the armor stand near his resting place. He loved the thing. Light and flexible, that armor had served him well ever since he had stripped it from the corpse of Chronos himself. Delicately, each piece was cleaned and placed on the stand. When it was done, he slipped into a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt, and sat on the floor. He had a long night of reverie ahead of him.

Perseus awoke to the sound of battle horns. But they were not the high, clear notes of the Hunters. Instead, a dark, low, and dangerous sound filled the air. And Perseus knew exactrly who it belonged to. He sprinted to the Hunter's camp, and seeing their panic, rolled his eyes. They obviously weren't expecting an attack of this size. Another thing he would have to train them on. He didn't want his torture toys being murdered by others. He couldn't revive them if they did.

Seeing Artemis, he walked over. "How are preparations for the battle going? Not well, evidently."

Artemis, in her annoyance, coldly responded, "Oh, shut up. I have girls to direct, and you won;t be important."

"Oh, nut I'm the one they're coming for."

Artemis stopped, and asked, "What? Who are they?"

He smiled. "If they are following the plans, then you should know right about know."

Suddenly from in front of them, a black hellhound's paw with an orange circle materialized in the air above the trees. It was quickly followed by a dragon's eye in a red square, a crossed club and battleaxe, A bat in a brown rectangle, a misshapen human, a set of coppers gears slowly rotating, A blue trident on a green cross, and a purple serpent holding a spear in it's tail.

Artemis was wide eyed. "What are these?" she asked in wonder.

Perseus laughed. "This is my handiwork. It seems the Eight Kingdoms of Tartarus have mobilized."

"The what?"

"I was sent to the Cave for a reason. Part of it was because I was going around massacring Primordials, but mostly it was because I had united the tribes of Tartarus into Eight Kingdoms, and most chose to follow me. Each tribe, depending on their traits, was placed in a different kingdom."

He pointed to each of the floating symbols in turn, starting with the orange one. "We have the Belphegons, the Lucifugans, the Belians, the Asmodeans, Mammors, the Abbadonians, Leviathans, and the Beelzels."

Artemis was shocked. "You did this? How? How could one man possibly do what so many others have tried to do, and succeed? There is no way that these beasts could ever become civilized."

Perseus sneered. "Idiot. You all did it wrong. As good as settling things peacefully is, it never works as well as destroying all who cross you. You all tried to unite Tartarus peacefully, but you made one crucial mistake. Olympus is a place of peace. Tartarus is a place of war. While democracies are fine and wonderful, they are built for stability, not for war. The Kingdoms were formed because I made Tartarus my bitch. I was sick of getting attacked, they were sick of being slaughtered, so I arranged them into a feudal system of sorts. All I did was organize chaos, not tame Tartarus. Tartarus can't be tamed. Besides, Artemis, you should have realized by now that I am much more than a man. Much, much more."

He laughed, and started to walk towards the treeline. He turned his head to look back towards Artemis. "Oh, and just so you know, you should probably get yourself looking presentable. A diplomatic envoy should be waiting for us between the Abbadonian and Leviathan symbols, if they followed the code I laid out for this situation. Now, I must get myself ready."

A cruel sneer split Perseus' face. He raised a single, lazy finger, and the world shifted. The ground around him cracked and split as if the core itself was trying to escape from his presence. Shards of stone shot up from the ground and swirled around him, condensing under heat and pressure, slowly forming gold. It surrounded his body, slowly merging with the mysterious black metal seeping out of his skin. The very air coalesced into a tattered cloak of black floating behind him. Artemis could not help but look on in fear as he turned to her. For the look in his eyes was like Tartarus incarnated.

A gaze of insanity.

Suddenly, his hair billowed out of the way, showing the Hunters a curious sight. A ring of scars and scratches surrounded his forehead, and something was happening with them. The marks seemed to quiver as swirling tendrils of night curled up and around his head, forming into a crown.

A crown of thorns.

He was fear itself, a mad god unleashed upon the earth. Just glancing at the him caused several girls to throw up. The stronger-willed girls nearly pissed themselves. Even Artemis couldn't help but tremble under that gaze, the gaze of a man so insane as to have taken on multiple Primordials. And to have won. Seeing his figure, Artemis no longer held any doubt of how he had conquered Tartarus. A figure like that brooked no argument. You obeyed, and you died.

He laughed. A cruel, cold laugh, one that did not seem capable of coming from the man they had once knew and loved. But the thing in front of them was no longer a man. As he said, he was much, much more.

Perseus bowed. "I see you held up, _Milady_. However I see your Hunters have not. Of course, not even a Primordial can see a Crown of Thorns and not be awed. The Crowns are the epitome of humanity's fear, something that has haunted them since the most ancient of times. Hell, one of their most important religious figures was forced to wear a Crown so none could look upon him and smile. _This_ is who I am. This is what you made me. If I had to say, this would be like a version of your Greek/Roman aspects. You have Perseus, the insane but tolerable titan, then you have Perseus, the true one. I am the Titan of Time, Ruler of the Ages. Tartarus is my plaything, the Primordials my prey. Now let's go meet an envoy. I'm sure you have much to talk about."

He spun away, and walked towards the envoy, the tip of his scythe gouging a furrow in the ground behind him.

**Done. That is wrap. Slightly shorter then the previous chapters, but I was stuck. The reason this took so long to write was because I spent so long rewriting it. This chapter is one of the main turning points of the series, and the reason I stopped writing the first attempt. I got stuck on this chapter. So for the last few weeks I have been spinning around nine+ months of different story ideas trying to decide which ones to implement. I finally decided to keep the Kingdoms from my first attempt, but the story will go in a new direction. Ad for the Crowns, well they are an idea taken from one of the other stories I am currently writing, put in here.**

**Contest is still up, anyone who can guess what language the Words are (The ones in bold), will get one thing added to the story. The actual characters for the language are in the cover. **

**Finally, some interesting reviews that I figured I should share my thoughts with. Remember, these are reviews I only find generally interesting.**

**DeathmatchDrunkard-**When you put him with Artemis, I didn't want to continue reading.

When he snapped Thalia's neck, I couldn't wait for the next chapter.

Insanity has a lot of potential and I like what you've written so far. I will have to look up the physics (Actually, I probably won't recognize when I should look something up, but who cares about details?), but anything for a good story.

**Well thank you. Yes, all Physics are accurate, and your reaction to Thalia was exactly what I was hoping for. Hope this chapter was up to your expectations.**

**Closetinspector- **Wonderful chapter, the only problem i have with it is the Ex machina magic the fates used to stop Percy and revive the Olympians, but i understand why you had to do it. I am in love with this story but there is a small fear of mine that i have to ask you not to do. Please don't just make Percy's anger and hatred just evaporate. Allow him to get his revenge (well not the hole thing but at least a small piece, enough so that it satisfying), allow him to get it out of his system. I have seen stories that say he has a lot of anger and hatred and show he has a lot of anger and hatred, but then they deal with it in such a ex machina (ex machina cop out) way it leaves a very bitter taste in the mouth and it brings the overall quality of the story down. Wow a big request ( and a even longer review) i know, but i ask you to take it into consideration. But hey you might have already thought of it and all of this is pointless and i am just ranting on the internet about something pointless. I am going to be waiting with excitement for the next chapter.

**First of all, thank you. This was exactly the kind of review I was hoping for, one that expressed your honest opinions and what you thought I should change. And yes, I agree that the Fates are indeed very Ex Machina, but with a character this strong, and this close the people he hates the most, He needs to have some sort of limiter, because obviously oaths don't stop him. Also don't worry, I have indeed thought of all you have written, and that was the general direction of this story.**

**Eh, thats it. Don't feel like doing more. Whatever. I might add some more later, in the next chapter which should be coming out soon. I hope you all enjoyed! See you!**

**-Tezra D'Mar**


	5. Contest Update

**Dammit. I forgot Google existed. So when I posted this contest, I was only expecting like one person to know the language. But, uh, ya know, you can just type some of it into Google, and ****_BOOM! _****Enochian. So yeah, Enochian is the language, so since I had not prepared runner ups, the four people I saw get to add one thing of their choice to the story. Here are those people.**

**First to answer: ****Closetinspector****Congrats.**

**Second: Reckoners**

**fRanTiC MasTro gets a special mention for my personal favorite guess, Indonesian.**

**Third: warthog574**

**Fourth: bloodsword007**

**These peeps gert to add one thing into the story. The fourth chapter will be written tonight, so if you answer by the time I go to sleep it will be in the next chapter, unless I can't work it in. You can claim at any time. Hope you have a great night!**


	6. Chapter 5

Themis, Titan of Law and Order, was aggravated. Even after preparing the Kingdom Summoning, the Hunters continued to ignore them. If they didn't respond soon, she was tempted to just let the gathered lot of monsters loose on them. She was turning to talk to her lieutenant, A Belian Minotaur, when it struck.

A wave of pure fear.

Themis paled, and the troupe of monsters did as well. _He_ was there. Their ruler, their emperor. A man who basked in terror.

Then he was there, swept in shadows, thorns around his head. Themis hastily dropped to one knee.

"My Liege," she whispered reverently. "We have come as a diplomatic envoy to try to free you."

He looked down at her with cold eyes. He sneered. "Themis," He spat out. "I should have known they wouldn't of sent someone important. Or someone who knew that I was the one who devised the plan your envoy is currently following, so I am well aware what you are doing here."

Themis, now white as a sheet, merely nodded silently, hoping her trembles wouldn't aggravate him. She was nothing compared to the King of the Titans.

Artemis walked out from under the canopy, still in shock over just how much Perseus changed in an instant. Surprisingly, she was greeted by a Titan, and around three dozen monsters.

The Titan meekly raised her head. "My Liege, do I have your approval to approach the Lady Artemis and commence negotiations?"

Perseus just sneered, and moved out of her away. The Titan scrambled to her feet, dusting herself off. As she composed herself, her face hardened into a stony mask, and she briskly walked up to Artemis.

"Lady Artemis," she said tersely. "I am Themis, Titan of Law and Order. I have come from the Titan Court to negotiate the release of our King and leader, Perseus, Titan of Time, Lord of the Ages." All hint of the submissive creature from earlier had dissipated.

Artemis still did not understand. "King? Titan Court? What are you talking about?"

Perseus laughed, and shifted the earth under him into a throne of iron. He sat down on it, and gestured for Themis to explain.

Themis bowed, then summoned a table and chairs and motioned for Artemis to sit. Her interest piqued, she complied.

Themis started to explain. "Well, as you know, when you banished Perseus to Tartarus, he established the Eight Kingdoms. However, Our Esteemed Lord does not the time to spend managing eight kingdoms, so he appointed royal families to each kingdom, and went on a search to free the Titans. When they had gathered, Perseus stated his intention to reinstate and reform the Titan court. Naturally, most assumed that Perseus, as Kronos' successor, would be the king, but several Titan did not approve of this, especially Hyperion. They believed that a former enemy should not rule, and challenged his rule. Naturally, he quickly eliminated all dissent. With a gathering of similar species creatures, a sufficiently powerful ruler, and a fee of five drops of Overgod essence, the requirements to create a new pantheon were met, and the Titan Court was formed. And now, you have enslaved our ruler. Of course, this is a grave insult. We demand that you release Lord Perseus from any and all oaths, be the Styxian or Forgotten in origin. Do you agree to these demands?"

Artemis was raging. Release Perseus? She may have considered it a few days ago, but after slaughtering her Hunters, there was no chance. These terms were a slight on her honor.

A light went off in Artemis' head. Her honor... a slight on her honor...

Artemis smirked, and stood up.

"Perseus," she declared. "This envoy has damaged my honor with these terms. By your Oath, I demand you defend it and slaughter them."

Caught unawares by her declaration, Perseus had no time to counter her demand, and he instantly went rigid, his eyes glazing over. He turned to the envoy, who were just now catching on. Unfortunately, it was far too late for them to run. His Crown started to change, thorns swirling into intricate spires of black and gold. Golden sand swirled around Perseus as he reached for his scythe.

Darkness descended upon the world. There was no time to react, nor run. His scythe seemed to move so slowly, but also traveled faster than the eye could see. Space literally folded in it's wake, and the tip of the blade glowed white. It hit with no force, yet everyone it touched instantly died, no wounds scarring their body. In the blink of an eye. The ground was a mess of corpses, all seeming to be asleep.

Yet they would never wake.

Artemis was delighted. This was wonderful. If she could make Perseus into a mindless machine with the merest mention of her honor, she could easily wipe any who crossed her from the earth.

Perseus' eyes cleared.

He looked around at the corpses, the memories of the last few minutes flowing back to him. He turned to Artemis, who was grinning maniacally.

She laughed. "Oh, Perseus, sorry about your friends. It's a shame. Bu alas, they slighted my honor. In fact, I can think of quite a few people who have slighted my honor. Maybe you can assist me with that little problem?" She was giddy with excitement.

In fact, she was so absorbed with the thoughts of what she could accomplish to notice Perseus' shaking, or the fact that the sands around him grew increasingly heavier.

"You whore." he growled.

Artemis turned to him in shock.

"Whore?" She shouted angrily. "You dare call me a whore?"

Perseus' face darkened as he strode towards her, killing intent radiating from his body. The telltale signs of the Fate's interference started to appear, and Perseus started to slow.

Snarling, Perseus raised his arm and ripped open his wrist with his teeth, pulling out a flask. A single drop of a clear substance and dropping it onto the wound. Instantly, Perseus surged with power, and the Fates' hold was broken. A flash, and he had his hand on Artemis' throat, lifting her into the air.

"**Affa Totza.**" Perseus growled.

Artemis felt her godly power abandon her body, leaving her no stronger than an average demigod in a Titan's grip. Perseus was shaking with rage, more rage than he had felt in a long, long time.

"You bitch. You fucking cunt. You dare to do that? To someone you know to be more powerful? Did you not think of the consequences? What made you think I wouldn't retaliate?"

Artemis shuddered in fear. Never in her immortal life had she been so afraid as she was now, not even against Python. This, this _thing_ was terror incarnate, a being made to destroy. A slayer of Primordials.

He grinned evilly. "I don't like using this against being weaker than Primordials for the cost it takes, but for you, I'll make a special exception."

"**Ol casarma iadnahmad Acocasahe zodayolana en spectare zomdv Teloah. Ihasunola adagita Alonusahi, Alonusahi adagita Ihasunola. A Ooaoana odbrint zimii. Zomdv basgims bolape geirgil.**" He chanted.

Light glowed, and power thrummed around her, the very air pulsating in rhythm. Golden sand swirled through the air, gathering into a vortex centered on Artemis.

Then it stopped. The sand faded, the rhythm died. It was as if nothing had happened.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. _The sound filled Artemis' head, an endless rhythm. _Tick. Tick. Tick._ Artemis shook.

"What did you to me?" She screamed hysterically."

_Tick. Tick. Tick. _

Perseus grinned, a wild, untameable grin. "Do you like it? How does it sound?"

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. _

Artemis started sobbing. "Make it stop. Make it stop! Make it stop! Please! Please make it stop!" she howled.

Perseus started his explanation, oblivious to her cries. "This is a wonderful technique, dating back to the First Age. Obviously it's not as powerful as it was back then. But against a god, it is more then enough. See, this technique is very, very special, the only one of it's kind. It's called the Reaper's Eyes, because it starts your clock. The clock until your death. So that ticking you here is the sound of your life slipping away, and the slower it gets, the closer you are. Let me demonstrate."

_Tick._

Perseus let go of her throat, and she crashed to the ground, desperately trying to scramble away.

_Tick. _

He slid his scythe of his back, bringing it around to face her.

_Tick..._

He swung the scythe towards her neck.

_Tock._

Silence. Complete silence. Not a single sound was in Artemis' head, therefore she figured she had to have died.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

She opened her eyes, and Perseus was standing there, leering at her curled up on the ground.

"I could have killed you." He sneered with disdain. "But I didn't. That's one more act of mercy then you've ever given towards me."

For the first time in her life, Artemis felt a pang of guilt at her actions towards a man.

He sighed. "Whatever the case, that clock won't stop, so you might as well get used to it. It will continue to go until you Fade or I kill you, so essentially the same thing."

She started. "What do you mean? You can make things Fade?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do you think I'm so fucking pissed that you had me slaughter that envoy? They aren't coming back. How the hell do you think I took on Primordials if I wasn't absolutely sure they wouldn't be coming back. You don't incur the wrath of people you know are stronger than you if they aren't about to die."

She shakily stood up. "S-so what's going to happen now?" she stuttered out, still quite terrified of him.

He cocked his head. "Now? I'm probably going to be summoned in about thirty seconds, because I'm pretty sure the High Council has noticed by now. You'll probably come with as the plaintiff against me. Hence why I didn't kill you, and am actually being quite nice to you right now?"

As Artemis opened her mouth to ask what the hell he was talking about, the largest show of godly power Artemis had ever seen appeared before her.

A binding circle hundreds of feet long appeared under Perseus, and in it another seven appeared, each smaller than the last one and contained inside all the previous.

He whistled. "An eight ring imprisoning. I didn't know I was _that_ much of a threat. I'm not even a Primordial yet."

Glowing chains shot out from each ringing, encasing his body from the neck down.

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Well, at least I can still ta-" A final chain flew out and encircled his mouth.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Artemis laughed.

Then the world was gone, and she was in the Throne Room.

The Throne Room of the Primordials.

**A/N: So ummmm, I've been gone for a while. If you want to know why, I was in Canada. **

**I'm not from Canada.**

**I didn't have my documents.**

**Now that wouldn't have been a problem, because it was only for a week.**

**Until I broke both my legs when I was rafting and went flying off and hit a rock. **

**So there I was, in Canada, unable to get back to my computer. But I have, recovered, and I HAVE RETURNED!**

**Now to answer some questions.**

**Boomer**

Is something wrong?  
Please update!

**See above.**

Guest 202

Isn't time and space different like how if u control the power of time you can fast forwards, reverse or freeze things, However if you only control time you don't control space therefore you can't control people's movement or abilities in an area of sorts. This is my opinion and I just want to know your as it seems vastly different from mines.

Isn't time and space different like how if u control the power of time you can fast forwards, reverse or freeze things, However if you only control time you don't control space therefore you can't control people's movement or abilities in an area of sorts. This is my opinion and I just want to know your as it seems vastly different from mines.

**And, because they are basically the same, they will be answered with the same answer.**

Mr. Teatime

I enjoyed this chapter. I have certain qualms with your physics, but your grasp of quantum mechanics, especially of the theoretical acceleration of tacheons and their influence on the surrounding environment, however, stone and ground does not turn to gold, transmutation of elements would require the removal of not only protons and electrons, but also of a number of neutrons, this would require control of not only time(tacheons), but also mass(gluons, and quarks), so, just remember, time is one thing, transmutation is another.

**Mr. Teatime, if you read the first chapter, it is stated that as Percy as absorbed the essence of a titan, his demigod powers have recognized him as a god. The reasons for this will be explained later, but essentially he can take water, break it down into Hydrogen and Oxygen, and break down those atoms into protons, neutrons, and electrons. From there, he can take those particles and reassemble them into other elements, and reassemble **_**those**_** into structures. Eventually, for reasons explained later, he has learned to control **_**any **_**two hydrogen's and one oxygen, no matter what form they are in. So he can take that stone and dirt and turn it into gold, adamant, and the other components he requires. Secondly, both Guest 202 and Mr. Teatime, although Perseus **_**can **_**control tacheons, the main power he developed is not the control over these carriers, it was the control over **_**spacetime**_**, the concept Einstein came up with. Because of this, he can control both space in an area and time in it as well. Essentially, most of Perseus' time powers function through gravity, hence why he understands how a miniature black hole can be created and stabilized. If you have any more questions, feel free to P.M. Me or leave it in a review.**

**Well, that is all. If you like, please review, it was what really kept me wanting to write in Canadia. I appreciate every one I get, especially detailed ones.**

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Better one (hopefully) soon!**


	7. New Story?

**Hello guys! Sorry to disappoint you, this is nmot a new chapter. However, a new chapter is being worked on as you read, this, and is actually going pretty well. It introduces new things, and explains stuff that has been purposely left in the dark. But that is not the point of this post. Just recently, I have been approached to write a story set in the Godzilla Universe. It will be a Elen Brody/Sam Brody NC-17 story, and I have a poll on my profile to vote on it. **

**Another thing is that I do accept story requests, but I will only consider writing things I think are interesting. My interests are broad, and I am open to writing new things, but there are only so many slash fic requests I can put up with. So if you have an idea you would like to approach me with, feel free to!**


	8. Sorry

**Hi.**

**I'm back. Honestly, I had forgotten about this website, until just yesterday I opened up one of my old laptops and this tab was open. So yeah, I'm back. **

**The reason I haven't been writing is a difficult one. Long story short, some... family matters came up and I had to move back to Sweden for a couple months to help take care of it. That was in October I believe. I moved back to the United States in January, and at that point I had forgotten about this site, and instead was writing several other stories. (I can post drafts up here if you'd like.) But after yesterday, when I came back and noticed how many reviews I had, I decided to start writing where I left off, and hopefully my writing will be a bit better, because honestly it sucked. Oh well. Ya, a new chapter might be up in a couple of days.**


End file.
